Mighty Pups: Rise Of The Octosquad
by Elias Vincent
Summary: During a meteor shower a stray meteor crashes into Adventure Beach & gives Ace, Angel, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella & Ryder superpowers. After discovering their new abilities they form a superhero team called the Octosquad to fight against hostile forces. What powers will they get & who will they face in their quest to defend Adventure Bay?
1. Chapter 1

**MIGHTY PUPS: RISE OF THE OCTOSQUAD**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm Monday evening in Adventure Bay. The sun was just beginning to set & most people in town were heading home. Angel, Elias & Kelly headed to Adventure Beach as they planned to watch a meteor shower that'd been announced over the last week.

"It's going to be really exciting seeing the meteor shower tonight. I don't think I've ever seen 1 before" said Angel in an enthusiastic voice.

"Me either. All I know is that it's going to look beautiful" said Elias with an excited smile.

"There's nobody I'd rather spend it with than you guys. Tonight will truly be a magical night for Adventure Bay" said Kelly as she held Elias' hand & rested her head on his shoulder.

"You said it. From what Ryder & the pups told us the last time any meteor activity occurred here was when the meteor that landed gave the pups superpowers. Do you think that might happen again?" asked Angel in a curious tone.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Elias with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I think it'd be pretty cool if we gained our own superpowers. That'd be the coolest thing ever to happen to us" said Kelly in an eager manner.

"It sure would. Do you think anyone else will be watching the meteor shower?" asked Angel.

"I would assume so. I bet there are quite a few other people down on Adventure Beach waiting for the event to begin" said Elias as he nodded.

"It'd be a shame if they missed out. We're in for 1 amazing astrological evening" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself continued walking. They soon arrived at Adventure Beach & saw that Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella, Ryder, Scrap, Tracker & the other pups were there as well. They smiled & walked over.

"Hey guys. Come to see the meteor shower like us?" asked Ace with a curious smile.

"We sure have. What time is it meant to start?" asked Angel in an uncertain manner.

"I think it was said to begin just after sunset. That'll be soon" said Carlos.

"Tonight is such a beautiful night to watch something so spectacular happen. What we're about to see will be remembered long after it passes" said Elias with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Imagine if we could actually fly along with the meteors. That'd make for 1 epic stunt" said Danny as he grinned.

"We'd need a rocket for that. Even so I can't deny that'd be a space flight nobody would ever forget" said Kelly in an intrigued voice.

"Do you think there's a chance any of the meteors will enter orbit & land here in Adventure Bay?" asked Katie in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know. If that does happen hopefully it won't cause damage to Adventure Bay" said Mayabella in a cautious manner.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. The odds of that happening are really slim" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice. Everyone continued standing around talking about what they expected to see from the meteor shower. A short time later the sun set & the stars appeared in the night sky. Around this time everyone began seeing the 1ST few meteors streak across the sky.

"Aye, aye, aye this es muy bien" said Tracker as everyone sat on the beach & watched the meteor shower unfold.

"I can't believe my eyes. It's like magic" said Scrap in an amazed voice. For the next 10 minutes everyone sat & watched the meteor shower. They all smiled in fascination as they watched the meteors streak across the sky. It was a mesmerizing sight that was truly breathtaking to behold. Just as the meteor shower appeared to be ending a big bright spot was seen in the sky. To everyone's concern it grew bigger & bigger with every passing moment.

"Is that a meteor coming towards us?" asked Chase as he pointed to the bright spot.

"I think it is. Should we move?" asked Marshall in a nervous tone.

"Yes. I don't want to get squashed" said Rocky as everyone got up & moved to the left. As the meteor got closer it could be seen & heard throughout town. Panic set in as everyone closed their doors & windows & barricaded themselves inside their homes hoping that disaster wouldn't strike.

"Here it comes" said Rubble with a gulp.

"I hope it doesn't squash us or anyone else" said Skye as she shook in fear.

"I doubt it. Judging by where we are the meteor shouldn't cause us any harm" said Zuma as the meteor continued closing in. A few seconds later it came down & landed in the sand of the beach a short distance from where everyone was standing. After the initial shock died down they all walked over to the meteor.

"I've never seen a meteor this big before. It's huge" said Ace in a fascinated manner.

"Me either. We should be careful. I'm not sure if it'll crumble, explode or fall apart in any way but if it does we should make sure to keep a safe distance from it" said Carlos as he & the others approached the meteor. Once they did Ace, Angel, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella & Ryder went to get a closer look while everyone else stayed back. They soon noticed that the meteor appeared to be glowing.

"That's weird. What's causing that glow?" asked Danny as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. I think we should get back. We wouldn't want to get hurt" said Elias as the glow from the meteor got brighter. Before anyone could react a blinding flash of light erupted from the meteor. At the same time a massive shock wave blasted outwards knocking Angel & the kids back. They all cried out in shock as they fell to the ground from the force of the shock wave. Upon getting to their feet they started to feel a strange new sensation in their bodies.

"Talk about déjà vu. Do you think we just earned our own superpowers?" asked Katie as she looked at her hands.

"We might have. What do we do now?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think we should go home & get some rest. We can figure this out tomorrow" said Mayabella.

"Good idea. Goodnight everyone" said Ryder as everyone parted ways & headed home. Once they did they got on with their usual night time routines including eating dinner, bathing/showering, changing into their pajamas & getting into bed. As they fell asleep they wondered what superpowers they may have received from the meteor that'd landed on Adventure Beach. None of them knew it at the time but a new superhero team had just been born.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering New Powers

When Elias woke up & hopped out of bed on Tuesday morning he was shocked to see that his physique had grown a lot more muscular. He looked like a bodybuilder with bulging basketball sized biceps, a well chiseled 6 pack, meaty pecs & sculpted legs. It was quite a surprise for him to see his body so well built.

"Woah I didn't expect this to happen. It must've been from the meteor last night. I wonder what the others have gained from it" said Elias as he changed out of his pajamas & got dressed. Angel, Kelly & Terry woke up a short time later & were amazed to see Elias' new physique.

"You look like a bodybuilder Elias. That meteor must've improved your strength" said Angel as she dropped her jaw in fascination.

"I bet you guys have something about you that the meteor caused. What do you think it gave you?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I'm not entirely sure. I must say you look a lot sexier with muscles like that" said Kelly in a flirtatious tone.

"Let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving" said Terry as Angel, Elias, Kelly & himself went into the kitchen. Elias & Kelly filled Angel & Terry's food & water bowls before making themselves some breakfast muffins which they put butter on. The warmth of the muffins & the firm but soft texture was well complimented by the butter which gave it a somewhat salty taste but was still a delight to eat nonetheless. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & entered the kitchen just as Elias & Kelly finished eating. They were all just as surprised to see Elias' muscular body.

"Since when did you become that muscular Elias?" asked Ella as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I think it was caused by the meteor that landed on Adventure Beach last night. I think Angel, Kelly & all our other friends were also gifted something from the meteor" said Elias with a smile.

"You look like you've been hitting the gym. I'm in total disbelief at what I'm seeing" said Ethan in a surprised manner.

"I can see why. At least I haven't suffered any nasty side effects" said Elias with reassurance in his voice.

"I guess you're right. Did you feel anything from the meteor Kelly?" asked Harry.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll find out soon enough" said Kelly as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"Anyways let's eat. We have another busy day ahead" said Susie as she & the other adults went to make their own breakfast. A short time later Angel, Elias & Kelly grabbed their stuff & went out to the limo where they buckled up before being driven to school.

"I bet everyone in school will be completely dumbfounded when they see you Elias. All eyes will be on you for sure" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"That wouldn't surprise me. Do you think some of the other kids might be jealous?" asked Elias.

"Even if they are they'd be stupid to pick a fight with you. With your muscles you'd be someone nobody would want to cross" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"Indeed. I have a feeling this is the start of something much bigger than what we might expect" said Elias.

"Maybe it is. I guess we'll just have to see how things play out" said Angel as she, Elias & Kelly continued towards school. When they arrived all the other kids swarmed around them with Elias signing autographs & taking selfies as usual. The other kids also took notice of Elias' muscular physique leaving them in awe.

"I bet you work out a lot to get such big muscles Elias" said a young boy in an amazed tone.

"Is that what we have to do in order to stay fit?" asked a young girl in a curious manner.

"That's the best way to go about it. Keeping fit is important for good health" said Elias with a confident smile. Once all the autographs & selfies had been signed & taken everyone headed inside to get what they needed from their lockers. Just as Elias finished gathering his stuff for 1ST period he turned around & accidentally knocked over a boy in the same grade as him causing him to fall to the floor.

"Sorry about that. Are you OK?" asked Elias with remorse in his voice.

"You totally did that on purpose. What's your problem jerk?" asked the boy as he growled angrily & got to his feet.

"I literally didn't even know you were there. There's no need to get aggressive" said Elias.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else don't you? I'll prove otherwise" said the boy as he shoved Elias into the lockers. Elias showed him back causing a scuffle between them. Everyone watched on as Elias & the boy tumbled around on the floor.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. Stop being nasty" said Elias in a frustrated voice.

"You started it. I'm going to finish it" said the boy as the scuffle continued. The boy began punching Elias in the face & stomach. Elias grabbed the boy by the shirt & held him up before punching him in the face. The force of the punch was so strong it sent the boy flying down the hall. The boy screamed in horror as he flew down the hall before colliding with the row of lockers at the end. The impact left the boy seriously injured. Everyone looked at Elias in shock as he looked at his hands surprised that he was able to deliver such a blow.

"Looks like the meteor gave you super strength" said Kelly.

"Even I'm completely taken aback by what just happened. I think it's safe to say nobody's going to pick a fight with me again anytime soon" said Elias with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll say" said Angel as the bell rang signalling the beginning of 1ST period. Everyone headed to class with Angel, Elias & Kelly having Homeroom with Miss Spearwood. After arriving & taking their seats the students waited to see what they'd be doing. Miss Spearwood addressed the class after completing the attendance.

"Good morning. For today's lesson each of you will be given a worksheet on which there are a series of flags representing different countries. You all have to match the correct country to each flag. You've got the entire lesson to complete the activity" said Miss Spearwood as she handed out the worksheets. All the students got to work matching each country to its flag. Elias was split in focusing between the activity & the scuffle before class.

" _I'm still in shock over the fact that I punched a kid across the hall. That's something I've never done before. My strength level has increased by a lot thanks to the meteor. Later I'll get to see what effects it had on the others. Maybe we can form our own superhero team. That'd be pretty awesome. Our superpowers would fend off any threats to Adventure Bay. Nothing would be able to tear us down"_ thought Elias as he got on with his work. Class went by as normal with all the students doing their best to match countries & flags. Just as they all handed in their worksheets the bell rang signalling the beginning of 2ND period. All the students grabbed what they needed for their next class from their lockers. Angel, Elias & Kelly discussed the effects of the meteor & how it impacted the others.

"There's no doubt in my mind that the meteor affected us all in 1 way or another. I'm not quite sure how it affected me but I can feel it inside me" said Angel.

"I see what you mean. What powers do you think everyone else got?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"It probably depends on personality traits. It'd make sense for Ace to have flying abilities, Angel probably has camouflage powers, Carlos might have jungle related power, Danny most likely has super speed, you have superhuman endurance & strength, Katie's abilities could be animal related, I hope I have invisibility, Mayabella's probably got plant related superpowers & Ryder would best fit with psychic prowess. There's a chance we'll get to see what we can do later" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself got what they needed. As Kelly closed her locker she suddenly disappeared from sight taking Angel & Elias by surprise.

"Looks like Kelly was right about what her superpowers are" said Angel in amazement.

"Indeed. I'd be amazed if she was correct about everyone else's powers" said Elias as Kelly reappeared.

"Invisibility will be of great help in carrying out surprise attacks. Nobody would see me coming" said Kelly with an excited smile.

"They'd probably think a ghost was attacking them" said Angel in an amused manner.

"Anyways we better get to class. We don't want to be late" said Elias.

"Let's go" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself headed to class. 2ND period came & went with all the students getting on with their assignments. Angel, Elias & Kelly were all curious about the superpowers all their friends had received. When recess came around all the students headed out to the playground. Elias & Kelly went to play tetherball. As they played Elias' super strength caused the ball to swing around rapidly while Kelly's invisibility allowed her to hit the ball at unexpected moments catching Elias off guard.

"Both of us have huge advantages in this game with our superpowers. My strength can hit the ball at speeds normally impossible to reach & you can hit the ball unexpectedly which would take any opponents by surprise" said Elias with amazement in his voice.

"You said it babe. Together with the others we'd be a major force to be reckoned with" said Kelly as Elias & she continued playing. A short time later they spotted what appeared to be a floating kickball in midair.

"Can you see that?" asked Elias as he pointed to the kickball.

"Yes. How is that even happening?" asked Kelly in a confused voice.

"If I had to guess it's probably 1 of the others doing it" said Elias.

"Let's see who it is" said Kelly as Elias & herself went to investigate. Moments later they saw Ryder focusing on the ball. Whenever he moved the ball moved as well. It was at that moment they knew what Ryder's superpowers were.

"Hey guys. Don't you think this is pretty cool?" asked Ryder as he continued moving the kickball around in midair.

"It sure is. Looks like you have telekinesis" said Elias in an impressed tone.

"That's the exact type of power I expected you to have" said Kelly with a smile.

"I know. I can read minds as well. For example right now Elias is thinking of what superpowers the others all have" said Ryder in a confident manner.

"That's amazing. You've got telepathy as well" said Elias as he dropped his jaw in fascination.

"I'm excited to see what powers the others have. This is easily the coolest thing to ever happen to us" said Kelly in excitement.

"You said it. Getting superpowers made a huge impact on us all" said Ryder as he lowered the kickball back down to the ground. A tabby cat then walked over & meowed. Elias, Kelly & Ryder were unsure of whose cat it was.

"Where do you think that cat came from?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know. It doesn't look familiar" said Kelly as she shrugged.

"It's probably lost. Perhaps we should help it find its owner" said Ryder.

"It's just me guys. Watch this" said the cat as it transformed into Katie. Elias, Kelly & Ryder were surprised. Seeing Katie transform was an amazing sight to behold.

"That was pretty cool Katie. Can you transform into any other animals?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I sure can. Watch this" said Katie as she transformed into a pup, canary, lizard, mouse & hamster among other domesticated animals before returning to human form.

"Nice. You've got an awesome superpower" said Kelly with an impressed smile.

"I agree. Every animal you transform into is cute" said Ryder as he giggled.

"Thanks. Animals are 1 of my favourite things" said Katie.

"I can see why. Your superpower is perfect for you" said Ryder as the bell rang signalling the beginning of 3RD period. Everyone grabbed what they needed from their lockers & headed to class. 3RD & 4TH periods were business as usual with all the students getting on with their work. Angel, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were all curious to see what Ace, Carlos; Danny & Mayabella could do with their superpowers.

" _So far we've all seen some pretty fascinating things regarding our superpowers. I'm eager to see what the rest of us can do. We should make our own team of superheroes. Together we'd be able to take on & defeat any troublemakers out there who wish to cause chaos & panic in town. We'd need to think of a name for ourselves though. I'm sure we'll think of something soon enough. For now we should keep going about business as usual. It'd only be a good idea to use our powers at full capacity when dealing with villainous characters"_ thought Elias as he got on with his schoolwork. Soon lunch rolled around with all the students racing to the cafeteria, grabbing their food trays, receiving their meals & sitting down to eat. The meal included satay fish, onion rings, sweet tea & chocolate tarts. The satay fish had a nice mix of sweet & mildly spicy flavour, the onion rings were crispy & had a good crunch to them, the sweet tea was deliciously refreshing & the chocolate tarts were a pure delight to eat with its smooth pastry & filling. As everyone ate lunch Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder discussed their superpowers with their friends.

"So have you guys discovered any superpowers of your own yet?" asked Elias as he tucked into his satay fish.

"No not yet. We haven't really had the chance to do so" said Ace as she shook her head.

"We've discovered various powers. Elias has superhuman endurance & strength, I can transform into domesticated animals, Kelly can turn invisible & Ryder has psychic abilities. Pretty cool aren't they?" asked Katie with an excited smile.

"They sure are. There are heaps of possibilities out there as to potential powers we might have. I don't know which 1 I most prefer" said Carlos as he gobbled down his onion rings.

"I'm sure it's something you'll love putting to use. I can't wait to see what I can do while invisible" said Kelly in an eager tone.

"All I hope is that I get a superpower that reflects on who I am. I don't want a boring power that isn't exciting to use" said Danny as he drank his sweet tea.

"I think you'd most likely have super speed. That'd be perfect for you" said Mayabella as she finished her chocolate tart.

"After school we can determine what powers you've got. Once we do that we can plan out what to do next" said Ryder as everyone continued discussing their powers. After lunch all the students headed to their last class of the day. Just as it had been with the other lessons it was business as usual with everyone getting on with their assignments. Once school let out for the day Ace, Angel, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella & Ryder headed to the Lookout. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella were eager to see what powers the meteor had given them.

"I bet the pups will be amazed when they see what we're capable of. It'll be like nothing they've ever seen before" said Ace in an enthusiastic manner.

"You said it. If they think their superpowers are impressive they haven't seen anything yet" said Carlos with an excited smile.

"I hope we impress them. Seeing the looks on their faces will be totally epic" said Danny with eagerness in his voice.

"Everyone else in town will probably react the same way. There's a good chance we'll become a superhero team similar to the Avengers or the Justice League. Together we can protect Adventure Bay from evildoers with our superpowers. Nothing would stop us from saving the day" said Mayabella as she & the others continued walking. A short time later they arrived at the Lookout where the pups were waiting.

"Hi pups. How have you been today?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"We've been good. Have any of you discovered any superpowers?" asked Chase in excitement.

"So far Elias has superhuman endurance & strength, Katie can transform into domesticated animals, Kelly can turn invisible & Ryder has psychic related abilities. The rest of us haven't harnessed anything yet" said Ace with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sure you've got special abilities of your own. You just have to try & figure out what they are" said Marshall in an encouraging tone.

"I'm not really sure how we do that. How can we figure out what powers we have?" asked Carlos as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Perhaps you can try & harness energy from your bodies. That might work" said Rocky in a confident manner.

"What do you say guys? Shall we give it a try?" asked Danny.

"It's worth a shot" said Mayabella as Ace, Carlos, Danny & herself harnessed the energy in their bodies to determine their superpowers. Almost instantly they produced different abilities. Ace found herself floating in the air & able to fly around in every direction, Carlos managed to summon jungle animals telepathically as if he could speak to them with his mind, Danny ran around at super fast speeds & Mayabella controlled the surrounding plant life using her hands. Everyone was amazed at what they saw.

"Wow this is fantastic. This reminds me of the time we were given our own powers" said Rubble with an excited smile.

"You said it. Some of them have superpowers similar to our own" said Skye as she continued watching Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella harness their powers.

"Maybe you guys could give yourselves superhero identities & think of costumes to wear" said Zuma.

"I'm going to call myself Bird Girl since I can fly" said Ace with enthusiasm in her voice.

"My superhero name shall be Jungle King since I can telepathically communicate with jungle animals" said Carlos as he smiled confidently.

"Since I'm able to run at super fast speed I'm calling myself Speed Freak. That fits me perfectly" said Danny in a satisfied voice.

"My superhuman endurance, strength & muscular physique would fit best with the name Mr Flex" said Elias.

"I think I'll call myself Pet Woman. It's perfect for me" said Katie with a smile.

"The best name I can think of for myself is Vanisher. Invisibility would make it hard for anyone to find me" said Kelly in pride.

"My control of plant life needs a matching name. I shall be known as Lady Fauna" said Mayabella.

"The superhero name I'm giving myself is Mind Man. Together as a group we shall be called the Octosquad since there are 8 of us" said Ryder.

"Perfect. What shall we do now that we've got that all sorted out?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Let's stay here & chill. It's the kind of day for it" said Angel as she & the others went inside the Lookout. They spent the afternoon together watching TV. During this time Angel discovered that she could camouflage herself amongst any background which impressed everyone. As the evening rolled around everyone headed home. It was a normal evening for everyone as they ate dinner, bathed/showered & headed to bed. None of them knew what to expect moving forward in regards to their superpowers but they were all ready to fight off anyone or anything that might cause trouble in Adventure Bay.


	3. Chapter 3: Creating Supervillains

When Elias woke up on Wednesday morning he felt rejuvenated & ready to face the obstacles that'd be lying ahead during the day. He got dressed & headed into the kitchen where he cooked breakfast for everyone. The delightful aroma it gave off was enough to fill Elias with euphoria. Cooking any meal was always such a delight.

"I love cooking delicious food. The delightful aroma, beautiful taste & balanced texture all come together nicely for a journey of the senses. Hopefully everyone enjoys the breakfast I'm making" said Elias as he continued cooking. A short time later breakfast was ready. Elias had made some fruit tarts with fruit punch as a beverage accompaniment. Once breakfast was done cooking it was served at the table. Elias then tucked in. The fruit tarts packed a punch of flavour that was beautiful to eat & the fruit punch was refreshing which made it the perfect way to wash down the tart. Everyone else soon woke up & entered the kitchen. The aroma of the fruit tarts enticed them.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well last night?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"I sure did. What's for breakfast?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Fruit tarts & fruit punch. You'll love them" said Elias in a cheerful tone.

"They smell great. I bet they'll taste even better" said Kelly as she licked her lips.

"Let's eat" said Terry as everyone ate their breakfast. All of them were satisfied with how well the fruit tarts & punch had turned out.

"Wow these are nice. Every mouthful is delicious" said Ella as she gobbled down her tart.

"You said it honey. This fruit punch is also nice" said Ethan as he gulped down his punch.

"I agree. We definitely have to make this again for breakfast sometime" said Harry as he finished eating.

"I'm sure we will. Anyways we better get going. I'd hate for us to be late for work" said Susie as everyone cleaned up the dirty dishware. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie then headed off to work. A short time later Angel, Elias & Kelly grabbed their schoolbags & headed to school. On the way there they discussed the possibilities of situations that'd require the use of their newly acquired superpowers.

"Now that we have superpowers what do you think we might need to use them for?" asked Angel in an uncertain manner.

"I'd say it's best we use them to fend off threats to Adventure Bay & protect innocent civilians. That's what every superhero does" said Elias.

"Indeed. You don't think there's a chance an attack could happen anytime soon do you?" asked Kelly.

"I highly doubt it. The only supervillain I can think of that'd want to cause trouble would be Mayor Humdinger's nephew Harold. I bet he'll be surprised to see that we've got our own powers now" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"Seeing as his superpower is telekinetic control over stuff that he can use to build machinery with our superpowers should be more than enough to put a stop to anything he might be planning" said Elias in a confident voice.

"I guess we'll find out the 1ST opportunity he sees to attack. For now we should be fine. There's no reason to worry about a potential attack from Harold or anyone else at the moment" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself arrived at school. After the usual autograph signing & picture taking with the other kids they went inside to grab what they needed for 1ST class. They were unaware that Harold was actually on the school premises. He was wearing a disguise made up of a purple hooded jumper, long grey-purple pants & a pair of sunglasses with a voice recorder system attached to it. Mayor Humdinger had sent Harold to Adventure Bay after learning about the meteor that'd landed on Adventure Beach Monday night. As Angel, Elias & Kelly got their stuff from their lockers Harold eavesdropped on them hoping to learn about the meteor & any effects it had on anyone who was near it immediately after it landed.

"Those fools have no idea that I'm here. This genius disguise will hide me from view. Now all I have to do is eavesdrop on everyone & see what I can learn. Once I've gotten enough information I'll report back to Foggy Bottom so that Uncle Mayor & his kittens can come up with a plan to take down the PAW Patrol. There's no way we'll fail" said Harold with a devious grin. As he listened to what Angel, Elias & Kelly were saying he discovered that they along with their friends had their own superpowers from the meteor & that they'd formed a superhero team called the Octosquad. Harold chuckled in amusement. Everything he heard was vital.

"I think I've got enough info on these idiots now. Time to get back to Foggy Bottom" said Harold as he snuck off unnoticed. Angel, Elias & Kelly then headed to class. As soon as Harold returned to Foggy Bottom he went straight to the lair that Mayor Humdinger & the kittens resided in. He was eager to show them what he'd recorded.

"Uncle Mayor I'm back. You won't believe what I found out from the morons in Adventure Bay" said Harold in an arrogant tone.

"Show me. This should be good" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold handed him the voice recorder system. He then ran it through a computer. Upon learning about the superpowers gained by several kids in Adventure Bay & what their new superhero team was called Mayor Humdinger grinned evilly.

"Great work Harold. If we can get the energy from the meteor to be absorbed by the kittens the PAW Patrol & their friends won't stand a chance against us" said Mayor Humdinger in a cunning manner.

"Soon we'll show everyone in Adventure Bay who the best team of animals really is" said Harold as he & Mayor Humdinger laughed evilly. Back in Adventure Bay the school day was going by uneventfully. All the students got on with their work in their respective classes. None of them knew about Harold & Mayor Humdinger's plans to form a team of supervillains including the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. At recess Angel, Elias & Kelly met up with Ryder. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Mayabella soon joined them. Ryder had called them all together to introduce special devices he worked on the previous night.

"OK guys I've called you here because I have something special for all of you. I made these last night for our superhero team. I present to you all the Octowatches" said Ryder as he revealed 8 watch devices. Each device had a different color with Ace's being blue, Carlos' being brown, Danny's being orange, Elias' being yellow, Katie's being purple, Kelly's being green, Mayabella's being grey & Ryder's being red. Each device had an alarm system built into it to alert them about potential threats from hostile forces. In addition to this there was also a function that allowed each of them to communicate with each other similar to a mobile phone or walkie talkie. All 8 Octosquad members put their Octowatches on & smiled in amazement at how well designed they were.

"These are awesome Ryder. I can't wait to give them a try" said Ace with excitement in her voice.

"You'll get the chance soon enough. Once school finishes meet me at the Lookout. I have superhero outfits for us all" said Ryder with a smile.

"Excellent. I can't wait to see what they look like" said Carlos in eagerness.

"Me either. I bet they'll look really cool" said Danny in an enthusiastic voice.

"I'm sure they will. For now let's just go about our day as normal. We wouldn't want unwanted attention to be drawn to us" said Katie in a cautious tone.

"You're right. If anyone asks about these watches we'll tell them that they're part of an experiment we're doing" said Mayabella.

"Good idea. You guys can go & play now. This meeting is adjourned" said Ryder as he & the others went to play on the playground equipment. The remainder of recess was normal for everyone. Soon the bell rang signalling the beginning of next period whereupon all the students went to get what they needed for class. Meanwhile Harold & Mayor Humdinger had snuck back into Adventure Bay. They made sure nobody could see them as they crept down to Adventure Beach where the meteor sat. It hadn't been moved since it landed & the energy source in it was still active. Once Harold & Mayor Humdinger found the meteor they retrieved a giant syringe which they injected into the meteor. They used the syringe to drain out the energy from the meteor & once they'd filled up the syringe they proceeded to sneak back to Foggy Bottom.

"Everything is working perfectly. Soon the kittens will have more power than ever before" said Harold with an evil grin.

"Those pesky pups & their friends won't believe their eyes when they see the new & improved Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Anything the pups do the kittens can do better" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & himself left Adventure Bay unnoticed. There was still nobody in Adventure Bay who was aware of their evil scheme. Nothing unusual happened over the next few hours. The school day went as it usually would with all the students doing their work in each class to the best of their abilities. Before they knew it lunch had come around. As soon as lunch began all the students headed to the cafeteria where they grabbed their food trays, lined up, received their food & sat down to eat. The meal included roast beef, baked potato with butter, sparkling fruit water & gelato. The roast beef was juicy & succulent, the baked potato had a firm but soft texture complimented with a nice buttery taste, the sparkling fruit water was refreshing & palate cleansing & the gelato was creamy & smooth making it a delicious finish to the meal. Everyone ate lunch whilst engaged in conversation.

"I can't wait for school to finish. The outfits Ryder made are sure to look great on us" said Ace as she tucked into her roast beef.

"I agree. The outfits will likely match the colors of our Octowatches" said Carlos as he gobbled down his baked potato.

"Just as long as my costume is as daring as me I'm not too worried about what we wear" said Danny as he gulped down his sparkling fruit water.

"The pups will definitely be amazed when they see us in costume. They'll be blown away by how awesome we look" said Elias as he finished off his gelato.

"The 1ST chance I get I'm going to show Cali what my outfit looks like. Hopefully she'll like it" said Katie.

"I'm sure she will. I'm eager to show Terry what my outfit will look like. It'll be the coolest thing he's ever seen" said Kelly in an excited manner.

"Scrap will probably feel the same about mine. The look on his face will be of pure fascination & wonder" said Mayabella with an enthusiastic smile.

"There's approximately 1 hour left until the costume reveal. Trust me it'll get here sooner than you think" said Ryder as he & the others continued discussing their superhero outfits. Back in Foggy Bottom Harold & Mayor Humdinger had returned to their lair with the syringe containing the energy from the meteor. As soon as they got inside they took the syringe over to a giant machine & injected the energy into it. The machine was connected to a special chamber that would expose anyone inside to the contents of the machine meaning that getting the kittens superpowers was extremely easy.

"It's ready. The kittens can enter the chamber now" said Harold with satisfaction in his voice.

"Perfect. Let's make them super kittens" said Mayor Humdinger as he put the kittens in the chamber. After sealing it shut Harold pressed a button activating the machine. The kittens stood & waited as the machine powered up. 30 seconds later a green glow began to enter the chamber. Harold & Mayor Humdinger watched in delight as the energy from the meteorite consumed the inside of the chamber. Shortly after the entire chamber had been filled with the energy a bright light emanated from it. Following this the chamber was cleared out & the kittens emerged. Each of them had been granted different superpowers. Cat Chase obtained superhuman speed, Cat Marshall obtained telekinetic control of fire, Cat Rocky obtained telepathic control of tools, Cat Rubble obtained superhuman strength, Cat Skye obtained the ability to fly without any help from engines or flying apparatuses & Cat Zuma obtained telekinetic control of water.

"It worked. The kittens now have their own powers" said Harold in a proud voice.

"Soon Adventure Bay will see what we're all truly capable of" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & he laughed evilly. Back in Adventure Bay the last class of the school day came & went. Just like the rest of the lessons that day everything was going as normal with the students doing their respective class assignments. Soon the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Ace, Angel, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly & finally Mayabella headed to the Lookout so that Ryder could show off their superhero costumes. All of them were excited to see how they looked. As soon as they arrived they went straight inside where Ryder was waiting. The pups were also inside eager to see the outfits as well.

"It's time to reveal the Octosquad's official superhero outfits. Each of us has a uniquely designed outfit that matches the color of our respective Octowatches. Without further adieu here they are" said Ryder as he pulled out a mobile clothes hanger. 8 different uniforms hung from it. Ace's uniform was blue & included its own set of aviation goggles in addition to having durable fabric that could withstand any weather condition, Carlos' uniform was brown & the fabric contained special chemical compounds that allowed him to control which animals to communicate with telepathically, Danny's uniform was orange & had his signature black X symbol on it with the fabric being durable enough to survive high speeds, Elias' uniform was yellow & had special grips on the hands to avoid anything slipping with the fabric being super strong & tough, Katie's uniform was purple & was able to adjust in size depending on whichever animal she morphed into, Kelly's uniform was green & was designed in a way to prevent her from being seen while invisible through any kind of heat or motion sensor, Mayabella's uniform was grey & had special sensors in the hands which allowed maximum control over fauna & flora & Ryder's uniform was red & had the ability to produce telepathic barriers which were virtually indestructible. Everyone dropped their jaws in fascination as they checked out their uniforms. None of them could believe what they saw. After the initial amazement wore off the 8 Octosquad members tried on their outfits. They were all satisfied with the way they looked & felt in their outfits.

"I love it. This outfit fits me perfectly" said Ace.

"So does mine. You did a great job on these Ryder" said Carlos in an impressed tone.

"I agree. The best part of my outfit is that I have my signature X symbol on it" said Danny in an ecstatic manner.

"We all look great. I've never seen such stylish superhero outfits in person like this before" said Elias as he looked in the mirror to see how good his suit looked.

"Me either. I bet Cali will be super impressed when I show her this" said Katie with anticipation in her voice.

"So will Terry. His mind will be blown for sure" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"I hope Scrap likes my outfit. What do you guys think?" asked Mayabella in a curious voice.

"You look fine. What are your thoughts pups?" asked Ryder.

"I like how unique each outfit is. It allows you to all stand out from each other" said Angel in a cheerful tone.

"In a way it's like you all embody the colors of the rainbow with a few exceptions" said Chase with an amused chuckle.

"I can't wait to see you all in action. Everyone in town will be impressed by what they see" said Marshall in a confident manner.

"Do you think Harold, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew or some other troublemaker might put us all to the test?" asked Rocky with uncertainty in his voice.

"Even if they do they'll be no match for us. We've beaten them all numerous times & we'll keep doing so in the future" said Rubble as he grinned confidently.

"Rubble's right. I don't see anyone overpowering us. Together we'll be an unstoppable force" said Skye in a motivational voice.

"You know it. For now we can take it easy. Everything should be fine. Only time will tell what awaits us" said Zuma as he & the others continued discussing the outfits. Back in Foggy Bottom Harold & Mayor Humdinger had finished making outfits for all the kittens. The outfits were almost exactly the same as the pups' outfits. They all proudly admired their outfits as Harold & Mayor Humdinger discussed their next move.

"How exactly should we assert our dominance over the fools in Adventure Bay?" asked Harold.

"I think we should start by kidnapping those nearest & dearest to the PAW Patrol & their friends. That'll show everyone we mean business" said Mayor Humdinger with a devious grin.

"I like the way you think. If all goes well everyone in Adventure Bay will be trembling in fear at our power" said Harold in a sinister tone.

"Soon Foggy Bottom will become the best town in the state" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & he laughed evilly. Back in Adventure Bay the afternoon came & went without incident. The Octosquad & PAW Patrol spent the afternoon together at the Lookout playing Pup, Pup Boogie & watching TV. When they headed home for the evening they were excited to show some of the others their new Octowatches & outfits Ryder had made. After Angel, Elias & Kelly returned home they showed Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry their Octowatches & outfits which impressed them. After that dinner was served. The meal included a juicy & succulent roast chicken, roast vegetables served with pepper gravy that gave it a kick of spicy flavour, refreshingly sweet homemade lemonade & a decadent chocolate cake for dessert. It was a meal everyone thoroughly enjoyed. The next few hours were spent watching TV after which everyone headed to bed. Elias had a shower before changing into his pajamas, kissing Kelly goodnight & hopping in bed. As he lay awake he thought about what might happen in the near future regarding the Octosquad fighting off hostile forces.

" _Today was a great day. Ryder did a great job making our Octowatches & outfits. I'm not sure when we'll 1_ _ST_ _get to put our powers into action but when we do we're all going to make sure the innocent folk of Adventure Bay are protected from harm. Together we'll all stand strong in the face of adversity & fight off any troublemakers that come to cause chaos & panic. The Octosquad shall prevail"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Villainous Plot

Elias woke up on Thursday morning feeling rejuvenated. He got out of bed & changed into his usual attire before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided to cook some apple breakfast cake. The aroma of apples & cinnamon filled him with delight as he mixed the ingredients together & put the mixture in the oven to bake.

"I love the smell of apples & cinnamon. Something about it just fills me with euphoria. I bet once the cake is done it'll taste just as good" said Elias as he waited for the breakfast cake to finish baking. Once it was done he took it out of the oven & let it cool before cutting it into slices. After serving himself a slice Elias sat at the dining room table & tucked in. The breakfast cake was deliciously warm & sweet making it an uplifting way to start off the day. Just as Elias finished eating Angel, Kelly & Terry entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Elias. Made breakfast already?" asked Angel with a smile.

"I sure did. It's apple breakfast cake. Trust me you'll love it" said Elias in an eager voice.

"It certainly sounds delicious. I don't think I've ever had apple breakfast cake before" said Kelly as she grinned enthusiastically.

"Let's give it a try" said Terry as Angel, Kelly & himself served themselves breakfast. They also greatly enjoyed the breakfast cake. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie soon woke up & walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. You all look ready to go for the day" said Ella with a warm smile.

"We sure are. You should try the breakfast cake Elias made. It's delicious" said Angel as she licked her lips.

"What flavour is it?" asked Ethan in a curious tone.

"It's apple & cinnamon. Try some" said Elias as the adults served themselves breakfast. It was a breakfast that they found uniquely appetizing.

"Wow this is good. I can't say I've had anything like this for breakfast before" said Harry as he gobbled down his breakfast cake.

"I don't think any of us have. The next chance we get we should have this again" said Kelly with a smile of satisfaction.

"I agree. When done right cake can make for an excellent breakfast food" said Susie.

"I have no doubt we'll all feel energized for what today has in store for us. It's going to be a fantastic day for sure" said Terry as everyone finished eating. The dirty dishware was then rinsed off & put in the dishwasher. Soon after Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie left for work. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry spent the time before school in the lounge watching TV snuggled up together on the couch. Once it was time to go Angel, Elias & Kelly headed out to the limo where they buckled up before heading off.

"Yesterday was pretty cool. The outfits Ryder made for us were fantastic both in appearance & how they felt being worn. It'll be pretty exciting to try them out when we get the opportunity" said Angel in an ecstatic manner.

"You said it. Any threat that tries to cause problems in Adventure Bay will have to answer to the Octosquad" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"At this point the most likely candidates to pose a threat to Adventure Bay are the Humdingers & the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Unless they've somehow found a way to get superpowers for themselves only Harold is a major threat. Mayor Humdinger & the kittens don't have powers as far as I know" said Kelly.

"If they do have their own powers it wouldn't surprise me if they had the same powers as the PAW Patrol pups" said Angel with an amused chuckle.

"Even if they did there's no way we'd let them get the best of us. Together with the pups we'd be twice as strong as the KCC" said Elias as he smirked confidently.

"You got that right. The Mighty Pups & Octosquad are the protectors of Adventure Bay. United we shall stand in our quest to stop any threats from causing chaos & harm to everyone in town. Nothing will stop us from keeping Adventure Bay safe" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself arrived at school. After the usual autograph signing & picture taking they went inside to get what they needed for 1ST period from their lockers. Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom Harold & Mayor Humdinger were putting their plan together in order to make Foggy Bottom the better town.

"This plan is going to be foolproof. With a genius like me making it up there's no way it could fail" said Harold in an arrogant voice.

"With the idea of kidnapping the PAW Patrol & their closest allies how do we do it without being stopped?" asked Mayor Humdinger in an uncertain tone.

"We wait until they're all asleep. Once they are we bring them here & lock them in a cell that can only be opened from the outside meaning they won't be able to escape themselves. The Octosquad won't realize that their families & friends are missing until they wake up tomorrow. They'll then come to us in the hopes of freeing the captives upon which we set the kittens on them. While they're busy trying to free their allies we'll be able to go after Adventure Bay unopposed & take over the town. We'll then cause mass destruction around Adventure Bay leaving it in complete ruin. Foggy Bottom will then become the best town in the area" said Harold with a devious smile.

"That's brilliant Harold. Soon everyone in Adventure Bay will be at our mercy. We'll see who's laughing then" said Mayor Humdinger in a sinister manner.

"Indeed. Watch out PAW Patrol. We're coming for you" said Harold as he laughed evilly.

"In the meantime we should train the kittens for battle. The more they practice the stronger they'll get" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & himself went to set up a training course for the KCC. Back in Adventure Bay the morning lessons were underway at Adventure Bay Elementary. All the students got on with their work to the best of their ability. Elias had the thought in the back of his mind about the possibility of a threat to Adventure Bay emerging at any given moment. He couldn't predict who it'd be or when they'd strike.

" _The worst thing about a potential attack from hostile forces is that without telepathy there's no real way of knowing for sure when an attack could take place without some kind of radar or other device. That's why it's important to remain alert. I can't let my guard down at any point. An attack could happen when I least expect it. As long as I stay vigilant the chances of being blindsided are slim to none"_ thought Elias as he continued doing his schoolwork. Soon enough it was recess. Elias & Kelly played together while discussing what to expect from hostile forces.

"What kind of attack do you think hostile forces might make against Adventure Bay?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"It really depends on who it is & what they're capable of. All we can do at the moment is keep our eyes peeled & take notice of any warning signs that appear" said Kelly as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"True. I suppose it should be pretty easy to notice red flags. So far I haven't seen any" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm just hoping we don't get blindsided. That'd be a major disaster" said Kelly in a cautious voice.

"I'm sure we'll see it coming. The chances of us getting caught off guard are slim to none" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"I guess you're right. As long as we're all vigilant everything should be OK" said Kelly with a smile. Elias & Kelly continued playing until recess was over. All the students then went to their next class. Back in Foggy Bottom the KCC were training using their new powers. Cat Chase ran around in circles at a super fast rate, Cat Marshall blasted fire from its paws setting targets ablaze, Cat Rocky telekinetically used various tools & weapons to attack a training dummy, Cat Rubble landed powerful blows to a punching bag with intense strength, Cat Skye flew around creating mini tornadoes & Cat Zuma shot blasts of water from its paws dousing targets. Harold & Mayor Humdinger smiled as they watched the kittens practice.

"This is brilliant. All the kittens are doing well in their training" said Harold in a satisfied manner.

"Their powers are strong enough to match the PAW Patrol. Those foolish pups won't know what hit them" said Mayor Humdinger with a devious grin.

"Tonight we begin our takeover. The residents of Adventure Bay better enjoy their time while it lasts. Soon they'll all be answering to us" said Harold in arrogance.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mayor Goodway's face when she sees us in control. She'll be begging for mercy" said Mayor Humdinger as he chuckled.

"Her reaction will be priceless. The Humdinger Empire is soon upon us. Anyone who gets in our way will feel our wrath" said Harold in a sinister voice.

"The name Humdinger will strike fear into everyone's hearts. This is the dawning of our supreme reign" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & he laughed evilly. Back in Adventure Bay the school day was still progressing with all the students completing their class assignments to the best of their ability. Soon enough it was lunchtime. The students headed to the cafeteria where they grabbed their food trays, lined up, got their lunch & sat down to eat. The meal included bagels filled with roast beef & gravy, Mountain Dew & frozen yogurt. The beef & gravy bagels tasted like a sandwich in a ring shape, the Mountain Dew was palate cleansing & the frozen yogurt was sweet & smooth making it a great end to the meal. Everyone talked amongst each other as they ate.

"How has your day been so far?" asked Ace as she tucked into her beef & gravy bagel.

"It's been the same as usual. Nothing noteworthy has happened" said Carlos as he gulped down his Mountain Dew.

"I can say the same for myself. All my classes have been going as how they usually would" said Danny as he finished off his frozen yogurt.

"At least everything is OK. I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary" said Elias.

"Me either. That indicates that there's no need to be alarmed about anything" said Katie in a reassuring tone.

"Do you guys think there's a chance that Harold might be planning something?" asked Kelly in a curious manner.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was. That boy can be quite cunning" said Mayabella with a sigh.

"I bet we can overcome anything he has up his sleeve. My level of confidence in that is 100%. Harold might call himself a genius but we'll show him that 8 heads are better than 1" said Ryder as everyone continued eating & holding conversation. Soon the bell rang signalling the beginning of last period. All the students grabbed what they needed from their lockers before heading to class. Back in Foggy Bottom the Kitten Catastrophe Crew had finished training with their new superpowers. Harold & Mayor Humdinger had just finished designing outfits for them. The outfits were almost completely identical to what the PAW Patrol pups wore in superhero mode. The kittens happily tried out their outfits & looked in the mirror. All of them purred happily seeing their reflections.

"Looks like the kittens are happy with their costumes" said Harold with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Indeed. Soon they'll be able to show off what they can do in them" said Mayor Humdinger as he chuckled deviously.

"Once everyone falls asleep we strike. Those morons won't see it coming at all" said Harold in arrogance.

"They'll be completely defenseless. Nothing will stop us from carrying out our master plan" said Mayor Humdinger in a confident voice.

"I love being a genius. I'm smarter than everyone in Adventure Bay combined. Soon Adventure Bay will become Humdinger Bay" said Harold.

"Everyone will be forced to obey every command we give them. I can't wait to see our plan succeed. Once it does we'll be known as the most powerful political leaders of the area. This plan couldn't possibly fail" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & himself went to watch TV. Back in Adventure Bay the school day closed out without incident. Once school was out for the day everyone went off to do their own thing. Angel, Elias, Kelly & headed to the Lookout as usual to hang out with Ryder & the pups. As soon as they arrived they asked if the pups had noticed anything unusual.

"Have you guys heard or seen anything strange during the day?" asked Angel in a curious tone.

"Not that we know of. It's been normal for us today" said Chase as he shook his head.

"That's good. Everything's been fine for us as well" said Elias with a reassuring smile.

"Excellent. It's such a relief to know that nothing has gone wrong today" said Marshall in a relieved manner.

"Maybe the Humdingers are expecting us to believe that. There's a chance they might strike at the most unexpected moment" said Kelly with caution in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Even if they do try anything we'll be ready" said Rocky as he smiled confidently.

"I agree with Rocky. No Humdinger or kitten can take us all on alone. We've got strength in numbers" said Rubble in confidence.

"With all of us & the Octosquad the KCC would be completely overwhelmed. Altogether we have twice the strength they have" said Skye.

"Anyways let's forget about them & relax. What do you guys think about hanging out on Adventure Beach?" asked Zuma with a curious smile.

"That sounds great. Let's do it" said Ryder as he & the others headed down to Adventure Beach. Upon arriving they changed into their swimwear before going off to swim, sunbathe, play volleyball, sit by the dock & so on. It was a bright, sunny & warm afternoon making it perfect for a day at the beach. Everyone spent the entire afternoon down there before they all headed home for the evening. It seemed like a casual evening for everyone in Adventure Bay as they ate dinner, watched TV, bathed/showered & settled down to sleep. None of them had any idea about what was going to happen next. Late at night once everyone was fast asleep Harold, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens snuck into town to begin the 1ST phase of their plan. They went around to various houses & hacked into their security systems via Harold's laptop to minimize the risk of being caught before entering the targeted houses & kidnapping their targets. The hostages they took included Angel, Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie, Terry, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Tracker, Zuma, Cali, Carlana, Jake & Scrap to round them off. After snatching each hostage without waking any of them up Harold restored the security systems on the targeted houses back to normal before him, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens left Adventure Bay & headed back to Foggy Bottom.

"This is brilliant. Everything is going to plan so far" said Harold in an excited voice.

"Now all we have to do is secure them in the lair & wait. That shouldn't be too difficult" said Mayor Humdinger with an amused chuckle.

"The only way our plan could fail would be if the Octosquad beat us. Unfortunately for them we'll be busy taking over Adventure Bay while they're trying to rescue their family & friends" said Harold in a devious tone.

"Tonight is the end of Adventure Bay. Tomorrow Humdinger Bay will be in its place" said Mayor Humdinger in a cocky manner. Once the KCC arrived back at Foggy Bottom they placed the hostages in the cell they'd prepared which could only be opened from the outside. Once all the hostages were secured in the cell & locked in Harold, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens headed to bed. All of them were proud of what they'd accomplished by this point & they were all hopeful that everything would go in their favour.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Vs Evil

Elias woke up on Friday morning feeling re-energized. As he got out of bed & got dressed he noticed that Angel & Terry weren't in the room.

" _That's unusual. Usually Angel & Terry wake up after me & Kelly. Maybe they got up early this morning. I better go check"_ thought Elias as he went to check the rest of the mansion. He did a thorough search of every room looking for Angel & Terry but he didn't see them anywhere. Upon realizing that Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were also missing this raised concern.

"Something's not right. There's no reason for Angel, Terry or the adults to be gone this early. I better wake Kelly up & let her know of the situation" said Elias as he ran back to his room. He then shook Kelly to wake up.

"Wake up Kelly. Angel, Terry & our parents are gone" said Elias in a panicked voice.

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked Kelly in a confused tone.

"I literally just searched through the entire mansion & I can't find them anywhere. None of them would've gone anywhere this early. Something happened to them" said Elias in a nervous manner.

"Let's try calling Ryder. He might be able to help" said Kelly as she got out of bed & got dressed. Elias called Ryder on his phone unaware of what had happened. When Ryder answered he saw that things were looking bad.

"Ryder Angel, Terry & our parents are missing. We have no idea what could've happened to them" said Elias in uncertainty.

"It's the same over here at the Lookout. The pups are all missing as well & I can't get through to them. I also got calls from Carlos, Katie & Mayabella saying that Cali, Scrap & Tracker have all gone missing. This has the Kitten Catastrophe Crew written all over it" said Ryder with a sigh.

"They must've been kidnapped by them as part of a plan. This calls for action" said Elias as he activated his Octowatch.

"Octosquad we have a mission on our hands. Meet at the Lookout" said Elias as he & Kelly changed into their superhero costumes.

"We're on our way" said the Octosquad as they all suited up & headed to the Lookout to convene. Upon arriving they went over the situation.

"The KCC has kidnapped several residents of Adventure Bay & they're likely being held hostage in Foggy Bottom. We have to rescue them & put a stop to whatever they might be planning" said Elias in a firm voice.

"Angel, Terry, Elias' parents, my parents, Cali, Scrap, Tracker & the other PAW Patrol pups are among those who've been kidnapped. There might be others with them" said Kelly.

"The sooner we free them the better. Let's go" said Ryder as the Octosquad raced to the PAW Patroller. They then headed to Foggy Bottom to rescue the hostages. In Foggy Bottom the hostages woke up to find themselves locked in the cell.

"Where are we?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. How did we even get here?" asked Ella in an uncertain tone.

"I have a feeling we were kidnapped in our sleep last night" said Ethan.

"Who would've done this to us though?" asked Harry as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's not really important right now. We need to get out of here" said Susie as everyone tried to exit the cell. To their dismay the door wouldn't budge since it could only be opened from the outside. The PAW Patrol tried to use their superpowers to get the door open but it didn't work.

"That's not good. We're completely stuck in here" said Carlana in a scared manner.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait until someone comes & rescues us" said Jake with a sigh of frustration. Meanwhile Harold & Mayor Humdinger had woken up & were both preparing to set their plan into motion.

"This plan is going brilliantly. With the Octosquad on their way they'll be too busy fighting the kittens to realize that we're taking over Adventure Bay" said Harold as he grinned arrogantly.

"By the time they try to stop us it'll be too late. Nothing will stop us" said Mayor Humdinger as he positioned the kittens in the lair near the door to the cell.

"With my robot we should be able to overthrow Mayor Goodway easily. It'll be the fastest victory we've ever achieved" said Harold in a devious voice.

"We better hurry. The sooner we get going the better" said Mayor Humdinger as Harold & himself finished setting everything up. Once everything was in place they got in the robot & set out to Adventure Bay. A short time later the Octosquad arrived at the lair & gained entry. They saw the kittens waiting for them inside.

"Looks like they were expecting us" said Ace with a confident smirk.

"Let's see if they're expecting to get beaten" said Carlos as a battle commenced between the 2 groups. Ace flew around trying to avoid the mini tornadoes thrown at her by Cat Skye, Carlos called for help telepathically to get the assistance of jungle animals in the fight, Danny ran around as fast as he could trying to confuse the kittens while Cat Chase attempted to get in his way, Elias & Cat Rubble exchanged powerful punches & kicks to fend each other off, Katie transformed into a variety of domestic animals to catch the kittens off guard & gain the upper hand against them in the fight, Kelly turned invisible to attack the kittens without them being able to see her, Mayabella used her telekinetic control of plant life to try subduing the kittens & Ryder used his psychic abilities to predict the kittens' attacks & use whatever he could to attack them. Despite their best efforts Cat Marshall's pyrokinesis, Cat Rocky's telekinetic control of various tools & weapons & Cat Zuma's hydrokinesis made it difficult to completely overpower them.

"How do we take these guys down? This isn't enough to beat them" said Danny as he continued running around at a lightning fast rate.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" said Katie as she changed forms including into that of dogs, cats, birds, mice & other domesticated animals to fight off the kittens.

"Maybe a distraction of some kind will work" said Mayabella as she tried to restrain the kittens using vines & weeds.

"I know what we can use. I'll be right back" said Elias as he ran to another part of the lair. He returned with a giant ball of yarn.

"Kittens look what I have" said Elias as he held up the ball of yarn. As son as the kittens saw it they ran over & began playing with the yarn becoming completely distracted from the battle. This allowed the Octosquad to open the cell & free the hostages. The ball of yarn was then thrown into the cell causing the kittens to chase after it. The moment they entered the cell to get the yarn they were locked in. Upon realizing they were trapped the kittens tried to use their superpowers to escape but just like before their powers had no effect meaning they were stuck.

"Looks like yarn truly is a kitten's weakness" said Scrap with a chuckle.

"Now that you guys are free we need to get back to Adventure Bay & stop Harold & Mayor Humdinger from causing chaos" said Kelly.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone returned to the PAW Patroller. They then headed back to Adventure Bay. Harold & Mayor Humdinger soon arrived in the robot whereupon they began doing damage to buildings, streetlights, plant life & other infrastructures by stomping on them, throwing cars & other vehicles at them, kicking them & tearing them apart. Townsfolk ran around screaming in panic unsure of what to do.

"I love this. It feels so good causing mayhem in Adventure Bay" said Harold in a sinister tone.

"The best part is that nobody is strong enough to stop us. The PAW Patrol, Octosquad & anyone else with them are too busy dealing with the kittens to battle us. We're going to win easily" said Mayor Humdinger with an arrogant smile.

"Today's officially going to be the best day of our lives. This town will be ours faster than you can say coup d etat" said Harold as he continued causing destruction.

"Mayor Goodway will become our plaything as will everyone else here. They'll have to obey every command we give them or face severe punishment. I look forward to being treated like a king" said Mayor Humdinger as the rampage went on. A short time later the Octosquad, PAW Patrol & their family/friends returned to Adventure Bay. Upon seeing Harold's robot they immediately set out to put a stop to the damage being done.

"It's over Harold. You & Mayor Humdinger are outnumbered" said Elias as the Octosquad & PAW Patrol surrounded the robot.

"This can't be. How did you beat the kittens so quickly?" asked Harold in a shocked manner.

"We trapped them in the cell you held our family & friends hostage in using a ball of yarn. They're now trapped in there without any way of escaping by themselves" said Kelly with a taunting smirk.

"You may have beaten the kittens but you won't beat us. We're taking over Adventure Bay whether you like it or not" said Mayor Humdinger as a fight began. The Octosquad & PAW Patrol used their superpowers hoping to damage the robot to the point it was useless but Harold had upgraded it since its last use by adding metal to it that couldn't be damaged, installing weatherproof materials that could withstand air, earth, fire & water based attacks, having detectors installed to sense the presence of camouflaged & invisible living beings, placing special grips on the soles of the robot's feet to prevent it from being knocked over or shoved by anything that travelled at extremely high speeds, having a de-icing system to melt ice away & being weighted down enough so that it couldn't be lifted off the ground. No matter what the Octosquad & PAW Patrol did nothing seemed to work. The robot appeared to be invincible to any attacks.

"No matter what you do the robot can't be destroyed. You're fighting a losing battle" said Harold with a devious laugh.

"Game over" said Mayor Humdinger as the Octosquad & PAW Patrol were trapped in a cage that was similar in design to the cell in Foggy Bottom. No matter what they tried they couldn't escape.

"What do we do now? We're stuck in here" said Katie in a concerned voice.

"I have an idea. Let's hope this works" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & began hacking into the robot's power source. Harold had completely overlooked the fact that he was the only person with powers to control technology & therefore hadn't used any means of defense against hacking. Ryder soon successfully hacked into the robot's power system allowing him to control the robot. Harold & Mayor Humdinger began to panic upon realizing they were no longer in control.

"What's going on? I can't get control back" said Harold in a panicked tone.

"They must've hacked into the robot. We should've seen this coming" said Mayor Humdinger with a growl. Ryder managed to get everyone free from the cage by having the robot open it from the outside as the door to the cage could only be opened this way. Once everyone was out of the cage Ryder began systematically disabling the robot's functions. He deactivated the camouflage/invisibility detectors & de-icing system, had the foot grips removed & stripped off the weatherproof materials, indestructible metal & weights that held it down. He did this all by using the robot's hands to remove the upgrades as the hands were the only things strong enough to do so & used the hacking method to disable any upgrades that couldn't be done with physical force. With the robot now completely exposed the Octosquad & PAW Patrol attacked it with such power that it caused the robot to start falling apart. Harold & Mayor Humdinger jumped out of the robot upon realizing there was nothing they could do to fix the damage. They were then handcuffed to prevent them from doing anything else.

"I can't believe this. There's no way we could've possibly been defeated like this" said Harold in a frustrated manner.

"I feel so humiliated. This is the worst possible outcome for us" said Mayor Humdinger with a sigh of defeat.

"You 2 are going to help clean up all the mess you've made. That's the punishment for your rampage across town" said Ryder with firmness in his voice.

"Let's get to work" said Katie as the clean up began. The buildings, cars, streetlights & other infrastructures were either fixed up or replaced depending on the amount of damage done while the plant life that'd been affected had to be replanted. Harold & Mayor Humdinger remained under tight watch so that they didn't attempt anything crazy. It took a few hours to get everything restored but it was all worth it in the end. Once the town was restored Harold & Mayor Humdinger were sent back to Foggy Bottom.

"We showed those 2 & the kittens who the best teams are" said Angel with a confident grin.

"I agree. Let's hope they don't cause trouble like this for a while" said Chase.

"If they do we'll be sure to stop them. With all our powers combined we're much stronger than them" said Everest in a proud voice.

"No matter how many times they try they can never tear us down" said Marshall as he smiled.

"What do you think they might try to do next?" asked Rocky in a curious tone.

"The possibilities are endless. I'd say right now they're too busy feeling sorry for themselves over their latest defeat" said Rubble with a chuckle.

"That wouldn't surprise me. Anytime they get beaten they always wallow in self pity" said Skye.

"What should we do now amigos?" asked Tracker in an uncertain manner.

"I think we should settle down for the day. It is starting to get a bit late" said Zuma as he took note of the sunset.

"Good idea. We all did great today. See you all later" said Elias as everyone headed off to get some rest. Angel & Elias went to Jake's cabin for weekend respite as usual. All of them were worn out from the events of the day.

"Today was quite an uphill battle. Taking down that robot was 1 of the hardest things I've ever done" said Angel with satisfaction in her voice.

"I'm glad to be back here again. It was scary waking up in that cell with no memory of how we ended up there" said Carlana in a spooked voice.

"I look forward to some rest & relaxation. That whole battle has left me feeling tired" said Elias as he stretched out.

"You said it. Having superpowers can be hard work sometimes" said Everest with a nod of agreement.

"Let's make dinner. A nice meal should help settle us down for the evening" said Jake as everyone went to make dinner. They had chicken pot pie which had a firm flaky crust with a delicious filling that warmed their souls. After they finished eating & dealt with the dirty dishware they decided to go to bed since they were feeling quite tired. As Elias lay awake in bed he thought about the battle & how good it felt to triumph.

" _Getting to use our superpowers for the 1_ _ST_ _time against villainous characters really put us all to the test. If it wasn't for Ryder hacking into the robot I don't think we would've been successful. Harold & Mayor Humdinger better think twice before taking us on next time. The Octosquad & PAW Patrol will defend Adventure Bay & all those who live here to the best of our ability. I vow to protect this town no matter what it takes"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
